Paris falls?
by SparklyLovey
Summary: Bella has to choose, and sooner than ever. Can she do it? My first fanfic so please R&R Rated T for safety
1. TV and Work

Background info: This takes place after Twilight,New Moon, and the first chapter of eclipse,so spoilers are inevitable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's marvelous characters

* * *

**Chapter One: TV and Work**

_ They fight. Paris falls._

This phrase had been bothering me all day. I was really hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Well, I was actually begging for the thought to be banished entirely.

Edward was out hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper. Now that Victoria was out there searching for me, Edward made sure that I was watched like a hawk. Emmet and Alice were currently on duty, and the three of us were watching TV at their house.

"How do humans do this so often," Emmet wondered," It's so boring."

"Some people like it," I replied. "They've got nothing better to do."

"But it's just so _pointless_," Emmet stated.

"She does have a point, Emmet," Alice decided. "_Our_ lives are much more..." Alice's eyes looked away, she was having a vision.

"What is it Alice," Emmet asked. "Do you see me beating up any _**dogs**_ soon?!"

"No Emmet," she sighed, "but you're going to have such an amazing evening." Just then, her phone rang. She whipped it too quickly for my eyes.

"Hello… yeah, hold on," she looked over to me," it's for you." I quickly took the phone from her cool hand.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, love." It was Edward. I was so joyous and complete in that minute." What do you say to a night out with me? You know, to celebrate your newly acquired freedom." He knew there was no way I could resist.

"Of course, "I responded. " I have to work for a bit and I wanted to go see Jacob." I heard a low growl escape from his throat." Charlie wants me to and I really need to clear things up between us."

"I don't want you to be anywhere near those _**dogs**_," Edward snarled. I hated when he talked about Jacob, even though Jacob did the same thing.

"Edward please. I need to make things better and I don't want Charlie to ground me again," I reasoned.

"We'll discuss it when I get back from hunting," he stated. I knew he was stalling to try and get me to not go. "I have to go, the mountain lions are calling. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," and then the phone went dead.

"Don't worry; he'll get over it," Alice promised." He still can't believe that he left you with them."

"I wish they could get along, I really do. This mortal enemy thing is really bothersome," I pouted.

"Well, I guess you don't exactly understand it, seeing as you have none," Alice figured.

"Yeah, I really don't get the whole 'I wish they would just die' thing," I replied. I looked at my watch quickly and figured that I needed to go to work.

"Hey Emmet, can you give me a ride to work? Edward picked me up and my car's at home."

"Sure!" Emmet shouted as he jumped up off the sofa." I really want to get away from this TV show. It's starting to scare me." He was out the door in a second. I had to laugh at that, a vampire afraid of something.

I wanted to go see Jacob and I knew that Alice would be a much more difficult barrier than Emmet. I really hoped she hadn't seen me running yet, but I knew it was unlikely.

"Bye Alice, see you later," I said.

"Bye Bella. I'll be over at your house when you get back so I can get you ready for tonight," Alice chirped. I was really hoping that she wouldn't try to stop me or worse, tell Edward.

I went outside, where Emmet had parked his Jeep in front of the house. I remembered how high the jump had been last time and quickly jumped up. Of course, I was pretty sure I had bruised my shin, but that was unavoidable.

"Geez Bella," Edward sighed as he took off." You truly can't do anything without getting hurt. If Edward would just make you a vampire then you would be fine."

"Can't you convince him?" I questioned.

"I've tried, but he's still refusing. Maybe a few pranks would soften him up," Emmet said as a smile appeared in his face. By now, we were at the store and I jumped out of the car, landing on my face, of course. I could hear Emmet chuckling.

"See ya later. We can plan some pranks later." I yelled 'Bye' back as I walked into the store. Once inside, I went to talk to Mike, but I didn't have work today.

* * *

**A/n-So..how'dya like it?Review, PRETTY PLEASE! Just hit the button. **


	2. Jacob

Hey everyone. this is my second chapter and i'm a little depressed from the lack of reviews(thanks to Mrs. Quincy,though). So please,please,PLEASE review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing books

**SPOILER ALERT!**- there is one randomly thrown in and mutilated quote from Eclipse, it's bolded

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jacob **

"Hey Mike, when do you get off of work," I asked.

"Actually, I just did. Why? Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"I'm still dating Edward, Mike. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to La Push." Mike looked a little shocked.

"Um, sure…yeah," he stumbled. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm just going to see a friend and my car's at home. It's a long story," I said, waving my hand as if to push it away.

"Alright," Mike said, still confused. I have to admit that I was pretty happy that some of his chivalry was still around. I followed him out to his suburban and soon we were on our way.

"So, who are you going to see?" Mike asked. "Is it that Jacob kid again?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to go talk to him," I replied.

"Just talk, right." I nodded my head." Well, once you're done talking to him, we should go see a movie. Just you and me, not that other guy."

"Mike," I sighed. He clearly wasn't getting the message." I really am going out with Edward. I only want to be friends with you. "I concluded that the message had finally sunk in.

The rest of the ride was silent. The ride seemed to last for hours, and I was becoming more frightened that my plan would fail and that they would catch me. Once we crossed over the invisible treaty line, I let out a deep breath. The Cullens couldn't stop me now, not without starting a war.

"Hey Bella, where do I go?"

"Just pull over here," I said, half in trance. I was still debating what I would tell Jacob. The car quickly stopped, and I thanked Mike as I got out. He just mumbled something that I didn't catch.

A new string of worries were captivating my mind. What if Jacob wasn't home or if he refused to talk to me, no matter what I said? I really dreamed that he would still have some feelings left for me and he would come. Before long, I was at the door. I knocked a few times and waited. Billy opened the door and looked more than surprised to see me.

"Hey Bella, can I help you?" There was something in his eyes that I couldn't figure out.

"Yeah, actually. Is Jacob home? I really need to talk to him."

"I'm not entirely sure that he would want to talk to you right now." His words stung. Billy had never been this harsh to me." After all, your last little chat didn't hold up too well," he replied.

"I know. That's why I'm here, so I can fix it." Just then, Jacob appeared in the doorway and Billy quickly left. Jacob looked slightly larger than he had last time I had seen him. He looked surprised to see me, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Jacob," I sighed.

"What do you want Bella?" His voice was harsh, but I could tell he was happy to see me, in a way.

"Take a walk with me, please."

"Bella, I know how you feel and you got my letter..."

"Please Jacob," I begged.

He sighed,"Alright." We headed down the road, toward the beach. I was still trying to figure out how to start, when he interrupted me.

"Why did you really come here?"

"I couldn't leave things the way they were. I …I had to see you smile again," I confessed.

He looked down at his feet and sighed." Bella, _you_ chose that _**leech**_. I can't stop you, no matter how hard I try. I love you Bella, I truly do. Please stay here. He'll just leave you again, you know he will. Just come back to me, I can protect you from anything and give you what you want. If you go back, I know that _**bloodsucker**_ won't let you come over the line again." Jacob was now staring at me with a new passion burning in his eyes, but also pleading.

I looked down at the road before I replied. "Edward didn't let me come over. I tricked him."

"What!" Jacob's face lit up. "Does that mean you've changed your mind?! That's perfect. We have to tell-"

"I didn't change my mind." I interrupted. "Edward just doesn't think it's safe-"

"The hell it is!" Jacob was really mad now. I could see his hands shaking a little." You're safer over here with me than in the arms of that low-life, disgusting, vile-"

"Jake, please. I really do need you in my life, as a friend. I know that the whole 'mortal enemies' thing is still there but I don't have to follow those rules." My voice was stronger than I thought possible." I can convince Edward. Even if he says no, I'll think of something."

Jake thought it over for a minute, and then replied." Yeah, I guess you're right. **Maybe we can try and be friends again, on my side of the line**."

"Oh, thank you so much Jake! You're the best," I yelled. I couldn't hide my excitement as a smile sprouted on his face. I had kept my promise to myself. Everything seemed to be going perfect.

Then I remembered my previous dinner plans."

* * *

**A/n**- remember-review! 


	3. Decisionmaking

I just had to put up this chapter. I know it's short and semi-pointless,but it's up. Please review!Oh yeah, this is Bella's POV, sorry about that

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Stephenie Meyer's books,characters, or amazing brain.

* * *

Chapter 3:Decision-making

"Jacob, can you drive me home?" I asked.

"Um, sure, but didn't you want to hang out for a bit?"

"Yeah, but I'm going out with Edward tonight." Jacob's face tensed.

"Fine, get in the car," he said.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

_He's_ here. That bloodsucker has broken the treaty." Jacob threw me onto his back. "Hold on tight." Then the most evil smile covered his face." Let's go give Edward a nice, _warm_, greeting." I froze. Had Edward really broken the treaty? If he had, it was entirely my fault. How could I have been so stupid? What was going to happen?

_They fight. Paris falls._

No. I could feel my heart snap into pieces. No, they couldn't do this, they wouldn't. Even if they did, they wouldn't kill each other, would they? How could I have let this happen? The two people I cared about most in my life, I couldn't lose either of them.

I hadn't noticed that Jacob had been running, but we were now in a clearing. I looked over Jacob's shoulder and saw Edward staring angrily. I couldn't help but smile when I saw his face, and when I did, his face twisted a bit.

"Bella, come over here," Edward commanded.

"She's not going anywhere," Jacob snarled. I slid off of his back and walked to stand in between them. I had no idea what to do. Either side I walked towards would cause a fight.

_They fight. Paris falls._

I stood like a statue, unable to move.

"Bella," Edward begged," please. I can't live without you."

"Don't listen to him, Bella. He'll just leave you-"

"You did _what_ to her?" Edward yelled. A smile snaked across Jacob's face as I stood there, more confused than ever. Then I realized the thoughts Jacob was sending Edward.

"Bella, choose. You have no more time. This is it." Edward stated. Jacob simply nodded his head in agreement. Of course, they finally agree on the worst thing in the world. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't do this, not now. I had just cleared up things with Jacob, and Edward was truly back, but what was my choice.

Friendship or Love?

* * *

**A/n**- please review! 


	4. The Fight

Hello again! Please review after reading this, even if you didn't like it. I've only had two reviews so far and i have 47 hits for the first page!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of this stuff,but i wish I did!

Sorry if the Edward seems a bit OOC, but this is a pretty drastic event and his instincts are taking over, that's why.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fight

I looked over at Edward, then Jacob.

"How dare you think that!" Edward bellowed. Something told me that Edward wasn't thinking the nicest things.

"I choose…" They both tensed. The minute an answer escaped my lips, they would try and annihilate each other. I couldn't bear to see them get hurt. If one of them died: I couldn't possibly think about that. My life was truly messed up. I knew that Edward would never leave me and he loved me, but he still wouldn't change me. Jacob had held my life together during the worst and he was my best friend, but I couldn't stand a life without Edward. "Edward."

"NO," Jacob roared. He started to shake, and he quickly transformed. Edward crouched, ready to spring. Jacob leapt into the air, only to be met halfway by an enraged Edward. When they collided, it was the single-most terrifying thing I've ever heard; Edward and Jacob's growls, combined with the loud 'crack' that their bodies made.

Edward quickly seized Jacob and flung him to the ground, then began smothering his face with blows. Jacob hooked onto Edward and dove into a roll. He then stopped his roll and hurled Edward into a boulder the size of an elephant. Jacob bolted towards the boulder, but Edward had already fled. Jake realized what Edward was doing and slid around. Edward turned to face Jacob and they smashed into each other. Jacob gained the upper-hand and slashed through his enemy's arm. I screamed out, but they weren't pain attention to me anymore. Edward tried to bite Jacob, but Jacob ran. Edward caught Jacob's leg and launched him over his head. Jacob kicked Edward square in the chest and was in his feet. Edward grasped Jacob's arms and broke them both. I could hear the snap as Jacob cried out in pain. The look in Edward's eyes scared me to tears. He had a blind rage that I couldn't reach. Jacob was trying to hurt Edward using the rest of his body, but was failing miserably. Edward soon had his legs and was about to break them.

"Edward, STOP!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. I begged that he could hear me. How could he torture Jacob to such an extreme?

Edward dropped Jacob, who instantly collapsed to the floor. Edward walked over to me very slowly. Then, he froze; his face crept onto a smile as he ran over to me. His smile terrified me. What was he-

"Ahhh!" I felt something sharp sink into my neck. I couldn't believe it, he had bitten me.

"NO!" Jacob yelled, louder than he ever had before.

"You see that? Now you can't protect her! She's truly mine now!" I screamed out in pain, my neck felt like it was on fire.

"Look at her! See what you've done," wept Jacob.

"Jacob, Edward, STOP IT. Just put the fire out," I ordered. Edward simply grinned and walked back to Jacob.

Jacob's eyes met mine; they were filled with so much despair. I wanted to call out to him, but a new wave of pain slammed into me as soon as I opened my mouth. Jacob rose to face Edward. No, this couldn't happen. Edward looked truly evil; I was terrified.

"Still gonna fight, I see," sneered Edward.

"Stop her from turning into one of _you_ and I'll leave you two alone forever."

"No, I don't think I could do that. After all, she does love me and _not you._" Edward's words were full of hatred.

Jacob fell to his knees, sobbing. He looked at me again and fury filled his eyes. He jumped up and tried to punch Edward, but his broken arm wouldn't allow it. Edward laughed, but that only brought a stronger wave of determination into Jacob. Jacob grabbed Edward by the neck and threw him across the field. Edward quickly recovered and sprinted back, throwing all of his force into a punch to Jacob's chest.

_They fight. Paris falls._

Jacob had fallen. My Jacob. How, why, did I let this happed.

"No Jacob, get up," I begged. The pain hit me again and I rolled onto my back. I saw Alice standing behind me. In a second, the rest of the Cullens were there. I looked across the field and saw the pack standing there, staring at Jacob's body. The pain in my neck was traveling throughout my body. I didn't feel like I could stand it.


	5. Author's Note

** Author's Note**(please read)

I think that I'm going to end the story here, not because I've run out of a story line(I have another chapter already written and more in my head), but because of lack of reviews. I've gotten two reviews and 148 hits. Please review if you want me to continue, but otherwise, the story ends here.

I'm sorry to all of you who might've actually followed this story(5, if my stats for alerts are right)

-XoLynnoX


	6. Beginning of the War

**Author's note: This chapter is up for those who wanted it. I might make another story based off of this one. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Beginning of the War

Edward seemed to snap back into reality. He sprinted to where I lay screaming and thrashing.

"Carlisle, is there a chance we can stop this?" His voice sounded frantic.

"I'm sorry Edward, but the venom's traveling faster than it should be. Bella's heart is working too fast for there to be any hope." Carlisle explained. His tone quickly changed." Why did you do this, Edward?"

"I did it because-"

"You killed Jacob you fowl, disgusting creature of the night! Bloodsucker, you have tested our boundaries one time too many. The treaty is broken beyond repair!" Sam was furious. I have never seen him lose it before.

"He deserved to die! You don't know about what he did to Bella!" Edward was truly fuming.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I- AHHHHH." The pain was killing me.

"He took her from Newton's and was holding her as bait. HE KISSED HER!"

"What are you talking about? I made Mike drive me over so I could talk to Jacob. He never kissed- AHHHHH!" I couldn't stop screaming.

Edward looked over at me with fierce determination in his eyes." No, that's not possible! It was in his mind! He kept playing it over and over again. He wouldn't let me forget-"

"That's what you get for reading people's minds you filthy leech!" Now it was Embry shouting.

"Stop fighting." Carlisle's voice was loud and clear. The vampires were silent, but the werewolves continued yelling.

"Cut it out," Sam ordered. The whole clearing fell quiet, minus my screams.

"Thank you," Carlisle started. "Now, I see we have a broken treaty, transforming human, and dead werewolf on our hands." Carlisle's calmness seemed rather out of place in this setting, but it did help. "There's nothing we can do for Bella. She'll be one of us soon.

"The hell she will," Paul shouted.

"She will," Carlisle responded." We will remove her from her human surroundings so she won't be a danger, don't worry. But you and I must discuss this treaty issue, Sam." Sam nodded and followed Carlisle into the forest. As soon as they were gone, profanities rang out form both sides of the clearing. Edward was kneeling by my side, continually stroking my hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't believe what I've just done. We'll make this right, I know we will."

"Don't you think you've done enough for her?" Quil bellowed. I hadn't noticed that he had joined the pack. "_**We**_ can find a way to stop this from happening."

"I doubt that," Esme said." The only way to stop it is to kill her, and you are _**not**_ doing that." I've never seen Esme mad before.

The pain was making it harder to concentrate. The fire was starting to engulf my body. Every muscle felt as if it were working overtime, constantly throbbing. I prayed that it would soon end. I didn't realize why, once again, it was quiet.

"Alice, take Bella to the house." It was Carlisle. He hadn't been gone long. I wondered if that was a good or bad sign. I felt cool arms underneath me, and a breeze in the air. It felt good, but it didn't last long. The flames returned full blast.

"Alice!"

"Bella, I'm right here. Don't worry."

When we were got to the house, Alice laid me down on the sofa.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. She knew what I was asking about.

"Sam wants to go the whole eye for an eye route. If we refuse, they'll start a war, or worse.

"No, they can't take Edward! Not now." I felt like I might die from this pain, but I wasn't that lucky. It was like thousands of searing hot coals had been dropped onto my back and were being forced into my body.

Alice's back went rigid. "They're here." She jumped up as the door went flying off its hinges. There were five, very angry werewolves standing on the porch.

Get out, now," Alice ordered. I could tell that not being able to see the werewolves was really irritating her.

"She's coming with us." Sam stated.

"Do you _**really**_ want a young vampire with a group of werewolves?" Alice questioned.

"We're not planning on keeping her. We're planning on ridding the world of two vampires." I realized that they were talking about me and Alice.

Alice jumped at Sam, but was quickly taken down by Embry and Jared. Sam came over to me, and then I blacked out.

**Alice's POV**

Bella, dead. No, that couldn't be true. I ran out of the house as quickly as I could. This really meant war. I was soon at the clearing. The others were still standing in a circle around a purple fire. _Edward_, I thought.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They promised they'd only leave Bella alone if Edward was gone." Esme sobbed.

"Those liars!" I couldn't believe this. "They killed Bella, too!" Everyone's eyes shot up to mine, but immediately dropped.

"We need to go to Denali, now." Carlisle stated. "The war has begun."


	7. Chapter

Author's note: I hate doing this again, but I want to see what readers' want me to do with this story. I'm either going to continue writing on this story or start a new one. Please pick if you care about this story!

Lynn


End file.
